Spinjitsuexe
by Firetailthedragon
Summary: A ninjago creepy pasta. Tried not to make it so bad.


It was a warm Summer night. I stay up late, my family asleep on the couches, my sister asleep in her room. I flipped through the TV. Friends was the only thing on TV so far, which I watch ALL the time, until I got to Cartoon Network, which should be Adult Swim by now. It was...Ninjago? "That's odd, Cartoon Network is still on!" I thought. Since I had nothing else to do, I decided to watch it while I was on Face started off regular, same old theme, same old opening. But...it was an episode that has never been aired. It was...The . Maybe it was a prototype. Instead of Lloyd winking at the first part,he looked terrified. I looked oddly at the screen... Then typed something to my friend on Facebook. The message read "Ninjago is on this late...something's wrong." She wasn't really a Ninjago fan, but she sure knew it doesn't come on at eleven at night. She replied, "Better not ever replace me Inuyasha!" I quickly looked at the screen as it started. It started off like the original "Rise of the Spinjitsu Master" episode. They oddly didn't show what had happen in the last episode. The whole city was cleared out. The clouds were...uh...red?! I thought they were plainly dark, and blackish. The evil was startling to take over the city, and it was still that bright, blood red color. It turned to Dareth's Dojo, where the parents of the ninja, the students, and Dareth came out. "I knew they could do it!" Dareth yelled, looking up at the red sky. Of course, they were wrong, and Garmatron was released. Dareth and Garmatron stared for a while. The Dareth just burst out. "ALRIGHT! You will have until a count of three to leave here before I unleash the power of...ONE! Hee-Yah! The dragon!" He was still the same idiot as before. "TWO! The penguin!" then he clicks his tongue like a penguin. "This wasn't a mistake." I thought. I sent another message. "Yeah, something is really wrong. The sky is RED." My friend answered. "Oh gosh!" I continued to watch. Garmatron was setting aim. "Two...and a half..." Dareth said shakily. You could here the fear in his voice...and...he started crying. That didn't happen in the original episode. I felt bad for the poor guy. He just sat there and cried. Garmatron shot him, and he instantly died. It was rather graphic. I was shocked that they would do that to poor Dareth. I remembered in the original, he lived, and was one of the main reasons Garmatron was defeated. I sent another Facebook message. "Okay, this is terrible. Dareth was shot and died in a very graphic way. I can't take this."

"send me a picture" she answered. I took it at the right time on my phone, and sent it to her. At least I have some proof this happened. "OMG" she sent back. I continued watching once more. One by one, everyone was killed. Then,the scene went to the Dark Island. Lloyd had completely ripped off his leg. I just stared at the screen in horror. They gave him a fake leg. In the original, he just hurt it. "I'm sorry, but this will NEVER heal." said. " We will never get off this island!" Kai said, throwing Zane's falcon into the water. I blankly stared. Why would Kai do that? Zane looked out at the water. The bird didn't come out. This was all getting even weirder. "I miss Nya..." Jay said, looking forlorn. Zane was too upset to answer. "She will be missed. Just like my...falcon..." Zane answered. Did she die?! I was busy sending all these messages to my friend about the episode. Then, buster of static in the TV made me jump. I had a really good TV, and it has never done that before. Everything turned around. Zane clearly jumped into the water to get his falcon, while everyone else followed, making them reach Ninjago. Zane had his falcon, and his dad attempted to fix it. There was no use. It was gone. Zane sobbed rather loudly. Kai had a very evil look in his face.

Jay looked at Kai. "Why would you do that?" Kai said nothing. He just smiled at the sight of Zane's sobbing. Lloyd limped more toward the inner city. "Come on guys. It's...okay." Zane's cries sounded very realistic. It made me wanna just punch Kai in the face. Jay started sobbing as well. The love of his life was gone. Garmatron had already turned into a huge dragon, and flew near them. Me and my friend were frantically texting back and forth. I took as many pictures as possible, and maybe a video or two. Garmatron roared, as Lloyd was trying his best to fight him off. There was even more static in the TV. Everyone's eyes turned bloodshot red. Jay looked up at the screen. "Help...me..." He said faintly, before sobbing again. Kai literally kicked Jay. Cole just sat there quietly, looking at all of the destruction. Garmatron made his way right over the other ninja. He roared, as Lloyd chased after him. Garmatron quickly devoured Cole, and flew away. Lloyd stopped and watched as his father left. Kai started shouting at Lloyd. He looked terrified. "It isn't you're fault Lloyd." Wu told him. Kai continued to criticize Lloyd, while Zane and Jay continues to cry. It was terrible. Just then, I heard a few hard taps on my door. I just froze and waited. It was my cat, trying to open the door. She walked in, an I picked her up and snuggled her. I continued to watch the show. "Everyone, calm down!" Wu ordered. "It's...we...uh..." Zane muttered. Everyone was upset... Then Wu looked at the screen. " Sometimes...the evil ones win." he said. Then, the screen faded to black. I looked up, and saw the little Ninjago paper children I made not to far back. I quickly took them down. Zane, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Scales. One by one and shoved them in my drawer. And I quickly jumped into bed and pretended nothing happen. It's only between me and my friend. Until now.


End file.
